Percy Jackson and the New Gods
by Karol Wolfe
Summary: Percy is dead! What will happen to Annabeth? Read the story to learn why the title is "The New Gods".


**Percy Jackson and the New Gods**

 **Percy is dead! What will happen to Annabeth? Read the story to learn why the title is "The New Gods".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related to it.** **Cover art is by MiriamArtist on DeviantArt.**

A/N: This was written by my 12 year old daughter. She has just discovered fanfiction and decided to try her hand at it. Since creative writing is something she says she struggles with at school, I encouraged it and am posting it here for constructive comments to help her improve.

 **Percy's POV**

I stood there, gasping, knowing I had lost. "I can't finish this, can I?" The two primordials shook their heads in unison. Nyx spoke. "You have accomplished many deeds, but not even Zeus can defeat us. The only way to destroy us requires great sacrifice." I nodded. "Just…just let me say goodbye." Chaos answered, "You have little time, but we will spare you a couple of minutes." I walked over to Annabeth. "Annie... " I stumbled. "Whatever happens, say yes." She nodded, tears pouring from her beautiful gray eyes. "I love you Seaweed Brain." She whispered softly. "I love you too." I made my way over the rubble to the gods. I faced Zeus. "Remember your promise. You know what to do." He knew what I was talking about. I had made him promise on the River Styx, so hopefully he would hold up his end of the bargain. I marched over to the primordials. I pulled out Riptide. Chaos and Nyx pulled out their weapons. We struck. I fell to the ground, blood slowly dripping down. Then...darkness.

 **Annabeth's POV**

We were on Olympus, but nothing looked right. I was crying, enough that I couldn't see straight. I leaned on Thalia, wishing that none of this had happened, that Percy was standing next to me. I looked up as Zeus spoke. "Don't you think that these demigods deserve a reward?" All of the gods nodded. I zoned out again as one by one my friends became immortal. "Annabeth Chase," Zeus boomed. I walked forward, not wanting the gods to see the tears on my face. "I think that not only should she be immortal, but she should get something extra for her trouble." I glanced at my friends. "Annabeth Chase. Do you accept the honor of being the goddess of resurrection and immortality?" I stared at Zeus, a smile forming on my tear-stained face. "Yes," I whispered softly, so that he could barely hear it. "All hail, Annabeth Chase! Goddess of immortality and resurrection!" Zeus zapped me with a lightning bolt, and suddenly I felt power, ichor pulsing through my veins. "Thank you," I said quietly. "Now we will allow you to use your powers on any person you like, as long as we see them fit." I couldn't believe it! This must be what Percy was talking about! "Percy Jackson," I answered, a grin on my face. Zeus replied, "Nico di Angelo, would you help her navigate the Underworld?" "Of course, Lord Zeus." He walked over to me, took my hand, and we were gone.

You've probably heard Percy's explanation about shadow travel, but to me it was just darkness and cold. After an agonizingly long wait, we arrived in the Court of Judgement. Percy was at the Judges' table. He looked pale, like he had been shrouded in Death Mist. I walked forward with Nico. Percy turned and looked at me. "Wise Girl," he breathed. I smiled and took his hand. I kissed him and said, "You're coming with me." Nico grabbed my arm and led us to Orpheus' passage. As we walked up the steep staircase, I filled Percy in on what had happened. When I had finished, he replied, "Well it's a good thing you got to me when you did. They were about to put me in Punishment." I punched him lightly. "No they were not." Then I saw the light. "Finally," I cried. "I was about to ask you to shadow-travel us out of here." Nico answered, "Well I was going to shadow travel us to Mount Olympus when we got out." "Ok, I'm ready," I replied, hoping that the second time wasn't as bad as the first. We disappeared into darkness.

At Mount Olympus, everybody was milling around, catching up the latest news, etc. When someone saw us they yelled, "They're back!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at us. "Okay, so how does this work exactly?" I asked Zeus. "Just do whatever feels right to you," he replied. "Okay…" I looked at Percy. "Uh...You know what? I'm just going to point at you, OK?" He shrugged. "Fine with me," he replied. I concentrated all of that weird energy to my finger. I pointed at Percy. A beam of light shot at Percy's head, engulfing his whole body. The next thing I knew, Percy looked almost normal. Almost. "Is that normal?" I asked nervously. "To, you know, glow?" "Oh yeah, he'll be fine," Poseidon replied offhandedly. "Just throw him in the ocean. He'll make his way to my palace. By the time he gets there he'll be in a light sleep." "Okay..." I picked him up and dragged him through Olympus to the elevators. Suffice it to say, it was fun throwing him in the water. I followed him, testing my new powers of transfiguration. I concentrated, and suddenly I was a mako shark. I tailed Percy, making my way through the kelp forests and coral reefs to Poseidon's palace. I mentally took a picture of the place so I could practice teleporting later. (I love being a god!) I stopped suddenly, in awe of the structure before me. It was immense! And every last bit of it was concealed under the water. Amazing! Astounded, I transformed back into me. I walked (waded? swam?) over to Percy, marveling at the architecture. I shook Percy gently. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." "Wise Girl?" Percy asked weakly. He sat up with a grimace. "Wha-what happened?" He blinked. "Where-am I at Dad's palace?" His face looked puzzled. "Why am I here?" I laughed. "Slow down, Kelp Face. Your brain won't be able to digest all the information." He frowned. "Just because you're a god doesn't mean you're better than me." I smiled. "I'm joking Percy. And we're both gods now. Remember?" His face lit up. "Oh, yeah!" He grinned. "I'm so glad I'm not dead. I love it when I do that." "And I love you, Seaweed Brain." I had an uncontrollable smile on my face. "I'll love you forever." "Same to you, Wise Girl."

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
